


Secrets

by smiling_soul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Lives, There might be a little biblical touch or something, oh wait that's in the summary, stiles has a son, yep I said it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiling_soul/pseuds/smiling_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes back to Beacon Hills after fifteen years, the one place he swore never to return to, bringing along his fifteen year old son Andrew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return

It’s been fifteen years since Stiles last stepped foot in Beacon Hills. He had never thought he would return. He had closed that chapter of his life a long time ago. The first years had been hard, missing his dad, his friends. After a while he had moved on, he had built a life. And then it had been taken away from him. Every trail leading to Beacon Hills, the one place he swore never to return to. In the back of his car his son was still sleeping when he drove past the sign saying “Welcome to Beacon Hills”. The beacon that still called for him in his nightmares. They were rare nowadays, but sometimes they came back. The only thing he could to then was scream himself awake, it had been a hassle in the beginning because he was always waking Andrew up with his screaming. When Andrew got older he developed the habit of coming into Stiles’ room and crawling into his father’s bed to hug him. Stiles had hated that he had to be comforted by his own son, but he needed it. Because Andrew grew up like a normal boy, without trauma’s other than the normal ‘the girl doesn’t like me’ typical for teenage boys. His son was quite popular at school, with all the good genes he inherited from his ‘other father’. The one thing Andrew didn’t know about, he thought he was surrogated. In Stiles opinion Andrew never needed to know about ‘that’. Returning to Beacon Hills was going to make it hard to keep his secrets.

Stiles had called his dad to ask if it was alright to come visit. His dad didn’t believe him at first, thought Stiles was joking. Coming home after fifteen years. It wasn’t coming home for Stiles, it was returning to the hell hole he crawled out so many years ago. But his room was available and the guestroom was at Andrew’s disposal. Anything beats a greasy motelroom. When he parked his car on the driveway he wasn’t that surprised of the second car next to his father’s cruiser. He woke up Andrew before getting out and making his way to the front door. It felt weird to ring the doorbell. Andrew got up beside him and patted his shoulder, reassuring him. Andrew had become his supporting rock, Stiles didn’t know what he would do without his son, and he didn’t intend to find out. He didn’t want to outlive his son, he would do anything to prevent it.

His dad opened the door.

“Stiles.” He said. His dad definitely looked older, more than Stiles had expected.

“Dad.” It felt akward, he wanted to hug his dad, but was afraid to do so. He had abandoned his father. It had taken him three years before he called his dad to tell him he was alright. The only thing that made him feel guilty because he left without a notice.

“Euhm this is Andrew,” Stiles said putting his hand behind his head, scratching his skull.

“Hi..” Andrew tried to sound confident, but Stiles could hear the nervousness in his voice.

“Hello Andrew, nice to finally meet you.” Well at least his dad still had the accusing undertone in his voice when he wanted Stiles to know he was discontent with something. “Why don’t you guys come in?”

Stiles should’ve known it would be Scott’s car outside. His best friend, well his best friend when he was seventeen. He was 33 now, much older than when he last saw his friend. Scott however didn’t look that old, if he they hadn’t grown up together he’d say his friend was only twenty something. Probably the werewolf blood. It made him wonder how the others looked, if they were still alive. Boyd and Erica hadn’t made it to seventeen, he left so he would survive, he was actually surprised Scott made it this far. Before Stiles realized it he was pulled into a hug.

“I missed you bud.” Scott was hugging him, not a distant hug, but a warm, touchy, trying to smother you hug. It felt nice.

“Hey Scott, euh this is Andrew.” Andrew got pulled into a hug too. Werewolves were still very touchy.

“Hi Andrew, I’m Scott.” Scott stood back and looked at Andrew. “How old are you? Fifteen?”

“Yes I am, just turned fifteen two weeks ago.” Andrew said.

“Wow, my oldest are like ten.” Scott then said, looking back at Stiles. Stiles knew the look in Scott’s eyes. The one that said, I just got information that we really need to talk about in private later. Later had taken an awfully long time. He should’ve talked with Scott about it fifteen years ago. He had been too busy running away from this place.

Two hours later and a bottle of vodka had them crying in each other’s arms. Allison, Scott and Isaac had had this weird relationship after Stiles had left, but eventually all three of them couldn’t quite cope with sharing and all went their different way. Allison had married an accountant who up to this day still didn’t know anything about the supernatural world. She helped the pack occasionally on research but that was all she did to help them. She hadn’t had any children afraid of being visited by old hunters coming to take them away. Isaac had met a stray werewolf named Anaïs and married her two years ago, they were now expecting their first child. Scott and Kira, the new girl when Stiles was last in Beacon Hills, had hit it of two years after Stiles had left. They now had three children, the oldest was ten, the second seven, and the youngest one was four years old. Lydia and Aiden were still on and off. Danny and Ethan were inseparable, after Danny found out about the werewolves he had refused to talk to any of them for three weeks, he was mad that they hadn’t trusted them. But then he had to talk to them because a ghoul had attacked his mother. They were good now. Scott then told him about some new faces in the pack, they were still a small pack, mostly because Scott didn’t want to risk too many people not taking the bite and dying. Stiles knew Scott was avoiding one or two persons, but he didn’t ask about them either. He wanted to remain ignorant just a day longer. Tomorrow he would face his fears, for his son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But now, after having a good night's sleep, he had to go to one person who was also indebted to him. Someone Stiles didn't want to see. He shared a history far too long with that person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where this came from

It's been a long time since Stiles had slept in his own room. So long ago he could barely remember. The nightmares had kept him awake the last year he had called this place. Now that he thought about it, there wasn't really a place he ever called home since he left. He had traveled a lot in the beginning. Never staying long in the same place, just long enough to get to know the people, to learn what he can learn. And then he moved on, only taking Andrew with him. Sometimes there would be the occasional person to tag along, sometimes a friend, sometimes a foe, and sometimes someone to just have fun with. All of them owed something to Stiles. Only neither of them could help him any further with Andrew. At least not right now. Stiles had contacted all of them, even the ones who were in hiding couldn't quite get away from Stiles when he had searched for them. They were willing to help him, they would all come to him once he called for them. 

But now, after having a good night's sleep, he had to go to one person who was also indebted to him. Someone Stiles didn't want to see. He shared a history far too long with that person.

"Dad, would you mind looking after Andrew for a couple of hours?", Stiles hesitated to ask. He didn't want to ask more favors of his dad, he didn't have the right to. "Actually I was going to ask if I could borrow Andrew from you and take him to the Sheriff station today.", his dad smiled at him. Stiles grinned, "Of course you can dad".

It dawned upon Stiles that his dad wanted to get to know his grandson. It made Stiles feel less guilty. This meant he didn't owe his dad a debt for Andrew, the only debt to his dad now was getting refugee under his roof. Stiles hated owing other people, 'cause you never know what you'll have to do in return.

It was time for Stiles to make someone else pay his debt to him. Stiles was stronger now than he was back then. Just a little naïve boy. Although he hadn't been a boy since a long time. Longer than most people would think. Although he had never bothered to count in human years, he could only guess. He had seen the rise of humankind from before they started to build the Tower of Babel, he had reached adulthood before the lakes of Chesbon had dried up. Yet life never seemed to bore him. 'Cause everytime he forgot. He had started over so many times you'd think he'd go insane, going over the same routing over and over again. Being born, aging, dying, and be reborn. Maybe he was insane, enjoying the cycle, each time different. But one thing always stayed the same. Over and over again he had to end up feeling the same pain. Losing what was most important to him. He couldn't accept it this time. That was why he was going to visit the one person who knew even more about the cycle than Stiles. The only person who could play with it, who could change it. And it just so happened he owed a debt to Stiles. And now Stiles would come to collect.

So he manned up when he knocked on the door of the appartment. He didn't hesitate when the door finally opened and the person looking back at him grinned.

 "Stiles, what a nice suprise. You look good." Peter's eyes sparkled.

"Cut the flattery Nimrod, I'm here for business." Stiles cut back.

"And here I thought you actually forgot about our history together Apollyon." Peter smirked.

Stiles looked back at him. How many times had he looked at this face. It was a fixed point each cycle, sooner or later they met. They had stood face to face and back to back. The enemy you always had a soft spot for.

"So what business need we discuss, oh great angel." Peter said.

"I need to change a fixed point."

Peter was taken aback, his eyes widdened in suprise.

"Nobody changes a fixed point." he then said.

"Nobody ever tried to change a fixed point,'" Stiles threw back, "And if there's one person who probably can, it would be you Nimrod. You've taunted the change a couple of times already, so why wouldn't you be able to change a fixed point?" Stiles arched his brow. He wondered how Peter had actually eluded the change. He even wondered why, had it been because of the werewolfpowers. Or maybe something else had made the old man want to stay just a bit longer as he was now.

"It's risky Apollyon, the price you have to pay is high and succes is not guaranteed. So why would you even want to try?" Peter asked.

"So you know how?" Stiles sat himself down in Peter's couch. 

"Of course I know how. I didn't taunt the change, I didn't elude it. I changed that fixed point for me. I not only know how to do it, but I also know the price you pay. Apollyon, that price is not to be taken lightly." Peter looked very seriously at Stiles. In all their time Stiles had never seen Peter look like that. Even when all had seem lost Peter had grinned, madness in his eyes. But not now, for the first time there was a dead look in his eyes, like he had given up.

"What is the price Nimrod?" Stiles brought himself to ask.

"This is my last cycle Stiles," Peter looked at Stiles, he sat bent over folding his hands. "After this one we won't meet again."

Peter and Stiles had never been good friends. But hearing that their time was limited made Stiles' heart ache. Nimrod was a fixed point for him, someone that shared the same fate as him. Who could alway understand Apollyon just a tad better than anyone he had ever met.

"What!" Stiles couldn't believe it.

"Hey let's not get all goey over eachother now Stiles," Peter smirked, "What's done is done... You still want to change a fixed point?"

"I ran away from this place to live. You know just as well as I what is doomed to happen to this place. But for once.." Stiles looked up at Peter. He had never imagined to have a heartfelt talk with him of all people. "For once I want it to be a good one. For once I want my son to live."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the wonderfull world of internet Nimrod is the first king to rule after the Flood. He's the one that started building the Tower of Babel. Apollyon is the greek name of Abaddon. Also referred to as the angel prince of Hell, the one that threw Satan into an abyss.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Stiles had remembered a cycle was after the exile of Eden. He had been born on earth for the first time. His second cycle was before the Flood, when he had met Peter for the first time. Their names had been different then, their names were different every time. Only the fixed points stayed the same. Stiles had four fixed points; meeting Nimrod at one point in his life, sometimes only fleeting, passing each other on the street, sometimes they would be brothers, but they always met. The second one was remembering at the age of seventeen, never a day earlier, never a day later. The third one was losing his son. But not this time. Stiles knew what was to come, the fate of the world had been written a long time ago. And this time, Stiles wanted to see his son grow up, to maybe even be a grandfather. But for that he had to change a fixed point.

"Nimrod, do you think we are being punished for something?" Stiles asked Peter.

Peter stood up and walked to his bookcase.

"Each time again and again, I have to go through the agony of losing my son. Over and over again. What did I do to deserve this?" Stiles could feel the tears coming up. He tried to hold them back, he didn't want to look weak.

Peter turned back with a book in his hand. "I've wondered the same thing many times Apollyon. I've been researching it for a while now, but the books are harder to get by than in the beginning. Humans these days are horrible at getting the facts right."

The phone rang, both startled by it. Peter went to pick it up, his eyes darkened when he listened to the person on the other end. After hanging up he turned back to Stiles.

"He knows you're here." Peter then said, "He's quite set on it to see you."

Stiles leaned back in the couch. "How has he been doing?"

"He turned out as a good alpha eventually, cares for the pack." Peter answered,"but that's not what you want to know right?"

"It hurts if I think about it too long." Stiles honestly said.

"You should go to see him, he missed you."

"Maybe I should." Stiles stood up and went to the door. "Can we talk further later?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Peter answered.

Stiles went back home, he had a feeling in his gut that he would get company there. Though the first thing he had to do when he got home was hug Andrew. His boy who was always there, but never remembered. The first time he had lost his son it had been war. Eleazar had run away from home to battle in the war, he didn't make it back. The second time had been a rebellion his son had taken part in. The third and fourth time were wars. The fifth time a feud between families. Stiles remembered each and every time. He knew it would happen, but it took him by suprise every time. 

They were under attack the last time he started remembering. It was the middle of the night, he was trying to hide from a rogue werewolf. The pack had been taken by surprise, there were three of them instead of one. Stiles had been lucky, it was raining so his smell wasn't clear for the wolf. Still the wolf was right behind him as Stiles ran. And then it hit him, a flash of memory. _People being burned by lava._ He hit the ground as he tripped. _A girl laughing at him from a tree._ He felt claws ripping his sweater, grazing his skin. _A boy dying in his arms, calling out his name._ Stiles didn't remember how he had gotten away from the werewolf. The only thing on his mind had been to run. He had to get away from Beacon Hills as fast as he could. Stiles knew what would happen to this town. He knew what would happen if he stayed. It was in Tibet where he gave birth to Andrew, far away from civilization. Only three people had been present. A monnik, an old nurse and Stiles himself. The nurse had died of old age five years after and the monnik disappeared in silent solitude. Stiles never wanted to come back, but he knew he would end up here no matter what decision he made. 

In the fifteen years he had been away he had met many people. One of them was Rhen. She was a beautiful woman, with eyes you couldn't lie to. Rhen preferred not to look at people. She was cursed to see their future. Rhen and Stiles spent a lot of time together, since she found peace with Stiles. His future was unknown to her, Stiles thought it was because he was a special case. Good times didn't last, Stiles knew that too well. Rhen accidently looked Andrew in the eyes while handing him the salt. She gasped and let it fall.

That was the reason Stiles came back to Beacon Hills voluntarily. Andrew would want to look for his biological mother, leading him to Beacon Hills. He'd never make it though. He would be taken by suprise by the change, going rogue. And eventually the Beacon Hills pack would take him out. Derek would be the one dealing the finishing blow. Stiles would do anything to prevent it. He couldn't lose his son again, and definitely not like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so euhm, I made both Scott and Derek alpha. They're leading the pack together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hated God. With every bit he had.

The thing was Stiles had a deadline. Being on earth for so long had given him certain insights. There were certain events that had to take place, events that changed the world. He had known about the first world war long before Franz Ferdinand of Austria had been born, long before Adolf had his dream of the third reich. Stiles knew what would happen to Beacon Hills the moment he turned seventeen. He had hoped by running away he could avert fate. Because of Rhen he learned that running wouldn't help, so he came back, in hope to find another solution. He had hoped Nimrod would know more. Stiles had guessed right. Andrew's death would lead to the warzone Beacon Hills would become. Not the other way around like Stiles had presumed. Which meant he had to find another way, change the fixed point of Andrew's death. 

Stiles had been one of the first that walked the earth. He had been one of the first children that were born in Eden. The stories of origin weren't right on that one. Adam and Eve weren't the first. It was Lilith who was sent to earth first, giving birth to the first children. But the man above couldn't control Lilith. She was a fiery angel, not bound by any rules. So she was called back to heaven. Apollyon, Nimrod and all of their brothers and sisters were called to heaven too. And God tried anew with Adam and Eve. He failed again though, none of his creatures would listen to him unconditionally. Then chaos came, the only celestial power Stiles truly believed in. The first war was bloody. None of the offspring of Adam and Even noticed. Humans were to busy populating the earth and having wars of their own. The nephilim, children of Lilith, couldn't cope with walking in line with the other angels. They were different, looked down upon by the angels, and they had the temperament of Lilith. It was her idea to revolt against God. Of course they lost, they fell. 

Stiles couldn't quite remember the details of the fall. It had been so long ago. All he actually remembered was his mother, leading them into battle. His mother, tall, and godly. So beautiful it actually hurt to look too long at her. She was a hurricane, leaving destruction in her wake. Apollyon would've followed her everywhere. But he wasn't Apollyon now. All of the nephilim lived human lives now. They didn't even bother to look for each other. Those heavenly days were long ago. This time he was Stiles, desperately looking for a way to save his son. He had tried calling out to God once to save his son. Didn't work, he should've known. God didn't listen to creatures like him, he was filth in heaven's eyes. His son too, cursed into the cycle with Stiles. Never allowed in heaven. At least Andrew didn't remember like Stiles did. He didn't have to live with the sadness following him each time he remembered. Each love, each friend Stiles had lost over the years. It never stopped hurting. It's a lie that everything gets better with time. You just forget and then something happens or you see someone, and then you go through that agonizing pain of remembering every moment you lost. Happy or sad, they all hurt. 

Stiles hated God. With every bit he had. Stiles had seen wars, he had seen people die, he had seen people cry out after God. Nobody had ever answered. Stiles had seen disease, famine and death. There had been no God to help the sick, there was no God to give food to the poor. Stiles was amazed by humans, they were so self-centered and greedy. Yet in times of war, of disease. Some humans would volunteer to help without asking anything in return. Stiles never ceased to be amazed. He hated being in debt to someone, humanity knew the system of giving something to get something in return very well. He couldn't say the nephilim were any different.

Some humans however, weren't like that at all. Claire was one of them. He had been serving then, a simple soldier in the first world war, hit by a shrapnel. He had honestly believed his life was over. Claire had pulled the bit out of his leg, not caring that his blood was everywhere, not caring that he was screaming and cursing at her. Stiles had fainted before she was done with him. When he woke up, his leg was bandaged and she was sitting next to him, smiling. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, not because she stood out like his mother, but because she was so serene and sober. A silent wave of strenght and peace came from her. Her hair was a dull brown, her nose was crooked, but Stiles couldn't find himself to look away from her. Thinking about it that was probably the first time he had ever been truly in love. The first time he told her he loved her, she had laughed him right in the face, telling him he didn't know a thing about her. So while he was recovering in the hospital he asked her tons of questions, from where she was from to what she thought about women having to stay at home to take care of the children. By the time he got released, the war was over and he knew the way Claire liked her coffee and why she couldn't bend her pink finger. Thinking about it still hurt. 

One of the first things he did after giving birth to Andrew was visiting her grave in France. He went back every year since then and left poppies on her stone. He cried every year too, telling her it wasn't fair, that he was sorry he hadn't heard the planes coming. She had died too young and had left a scar too big on his heart. Stiles hated remembering. It had taken Stiles thousands of years to find someone he truly loved, he hated God for giving humans only about a hundred, if they were lucky.

Stiles was sitting on his bed in his old room when Andrew came in.

"Dad... You okay?"

Stiles jerked up, "Yeah..Yeah why?" he could see the concern on his son's face.

"You were doing the weird zoning out thing again." Andrew answered carefully.

"Oh sorry Andy, I was thinking too much." Stiles stood up, stretching himself.

"You sure dad? Need a hug?" his son had a coy smile on his face.

"I always need a hug from you Andy, come here." Stiles opened his arms. Andrew faked reluctancy before tackling his dad. They were hugging on the floor when the sheriff came in. 

"Hey, that's not how I taught you to to have father-son bonding."

Stiles and Andrew stopped, looking at the sheriff, then looking at eachother, both grew a grin on their face. They carefully got up and pretended to dust of their clothes.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your puppy p.. -oomph."  both jumped the sheriff. Tickling him while they lay on the floor. "Yeah, this is the very mature bonding way I taught you Stiles." 

"Sorry dad, but see it this way, it's a sign that says we're all very healthy." he grinned.

"So euhm son, since you're very healthy, I just got a phonecall from someone. He asked if he could see you. And I told him I'd send you his way." his dad looked very serious at him.

"I should" Stiles looked at his father. It hit the sheriff that his son had matured a lot since he last saw him. Stiles wasn't as twitchy, didn't talk as much as he used to when he was sixteen. Looking at his son he realised Stiles had grown up just fine without his father. It stung, a lot. Before him stood no longer a lanky teen, but a (were that muscles?) full grown adult that sported a hint of facial hair. He had missed his son's best years, hell he didn't even know who the mother of his grandchild was. He had tried to get it out of Andrew at the sheriff station, without luck. Both of them kept their mouth's shut the moment you brought it up.

"I'm going to take Andrew with me though, don't want to get eaten alive." Stiles grinned at his father, his eyes telling a different story than his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give up on regulary updating, I'm terrible at it. don't even know what I'm doing anymore. It has taken a life of it's own, it doesn't like me sometimes. I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Andrew wasn't going to keep his mouth shut. This dancing around information attitude his father has had was going on too long now. Andrew was old enough to finally get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. I just realized I've been procastinating for over a year. I'm a horrible person.

Stiles had faced wars before, but for some reason they seemed not as terrifying as facing Derek. He tried to act normal for the sake of his son. Though he couldn't quite hide his nervousness.

To say his dad was nervous would be an understatement. He could see the tremble in his knees as his dad and him were taking the stairs up the appartment. Andrew was stealing glances at his father and wondering what the hell had his father so nervous. It was probably the second time in his life he saw his dad getting the shakes. The first time would've been yesterday when they were in front of his grandfather's house. Andrew got the feeling coming to Beacon Hills wasn't a trip to finally get to know his only family.

Stiles' hand was hanging in front of the door. He was trying to convince himself to knock. When he had finally gathered the courage to knock the door went open by itself. In front of him was a girl he didn't know, however she seemed familiar to him. She was about his height and had long brown hair. She had a scowl on her face and grunted before she said “You must be Stiles.” She then turned around and walked inside the appartment. Stiles just stood there looking, not exactly knowing what to do.

Then Derek came in his view, and Stiles still didn't know what to do. Derek looked about the same age as him. Damn werewolfgenes. The thing was, Stiles hadn't seen Derek in fifteen years, but the man still did weird things to his stomach. Derek was wearing a black shirt that didn't hide anything. Stiles was doing his best not to go googly eyes on him.

Andrew got antsy. His dad was just standing there staring at this other man who was also staring at Stiles. Both of them just stood there so Andrew decided to make a sound hoping it would stir both of them into action.

When Andrew sneezed Stiles remembered why he was there. “Hi Derek...”

Derek seemed to remember basic human actions again too. “Come in Stiles.”

Seated in the couch there was a long silence again. The girl that had opened the door plainly ignored everyone, while Derek and Stiles both were searching for words. Andrew was growing tired of staying silent, and decided to open his mouth.

“So you knew my dad when he was younger? My name is Andrew by the way.”

Derek looked at Andrew and crunched his eyebrows. His face showed that there was something confusing him.

“Hi Andrew, nice to meet you, how old are you?” Derek asked.

Andrew stole a glance at his father, who was possibly even more nervous now.

“I'm fifteen.” He answered.

Derek flared his nose and looked at Stiles angrily. The girl was looking at them amused.

“Stiles… he is fifteen...” Derek said, trying to sound calm. Failing miserably however.

“Ah yes, about that, I can explain...” Stiles began saying. But before he could say anything more Derek stood up and started yelling at him.

“You've cheated on me! Is that the reason why you left? I never expected that from you Stiles! Why?!”

Stiles stood up then too. So this was the moment he'd finally had to give up some of his secrets. Things he had never told anyone. But if he wanted to save Andrew he had to do it. He managed to actually stay calm “Derek, take a very good look at that boy before you start accusing me of cheating.”

Derek looked at Andrew, while Andrew was very confused. His dad had been or was gay? He'd never known. Maybe that had been the reason why his dad never had long relationships. Or maybe this Derek guy was, because Andrew had a feeling his dad never had gotten over this guy.

It was the woman who said something first. “He looks a lot like you Derek when you were about his age.”

Derek his eyes were wide open. “What do you mean Cora?”

“Exactly what I said Derek, the boy looks an awful lot like you when you where fifteen. The parts he doesn't look like you he looks like Stiles. Your hair, Stiles his nose, your build of body but Stiles' hands. Do I have to spell it out for you?” Cora said bored. Inside however she was quite smug. Maybe her brother would finally get over his manhurt now.

Derek then looked at Stiles again. Slowly getting the weight of those words. If he did take a good look at the boy then he could see what his sister meant. The boy looked like an exact mix of him and Stiles. That raised a lot of questions.

“How?”

That was something Andrew liked to know too. If he was following the conversation correctly this Cora lady implied that both Stiles and Derek were his father's or something like that. But his father and Derek had been lovers. So who the hell was his mother and how did she fit in this equation? Maybe he'd finally get some answers now. For as long as Andrew could remember his father never wanted to mention anything about his mother.

“Beat me, I've never gotten that too, I believe it has something to do with the mojo from people like you...” Stiles hoped Derek wouldn't come out and say the word werewolf. He had no idea how he was going to explain that to Andrew yet.

Derek looked at Andrew, then Stiles, then Andrew again.

“He doesn' know?” Derek then said slowly. Catching his breath after he let the words out. Looking at the change in Stiles' face he could see he said something he shouldn't have said. 

This time Andrew wasn't going to keep his mouth shut. This dancing around information attitude his father has had was going on too long now. Andrew was old enough to finally get some answers.

“What do I not know?” Andrew looked at his dad expectandly. Hoping that he'd fess up.

His dad got antsy, looking at Derek with his 'why couldn't you shut up' face. Derek looked back at his dad his eyebrows made him look like his face said, you should tell him. His dad sighed and turned to him.

“Well Andrew, sit back down, what I'm going to tell you might be a little hard to believe.” His dad started. Then Cora interrupted him. “Me and Derek are werewolves.”

The room got quiet. The amount of expressions exchanged through eyebrow movement was getting ridiculous.

“Werewolves?” Andrew asked, “Yeah right, and now the truth please.” He looked at his father expectandly. His dad looked back at him. “Well that is the truth to be honest…, Derek would you do the honors?”

Andrew then looked at Derek, well he thought it was Derek. The man's face was contorted and he had a lot more hair than a few seconds ago. He could also see fangs portruding from his mouth. Yeah Andrew needed to lay down for a while. He stumbled in the couch.

“Andy are you okay?” his dad knelt beside him and grabbed his hand.

Derek had a hard time believing Stiles was actually in front of him. The boy had changed. The spark was no longer in his eyes. It was the one change Derek could actually focus on. He wondered why it was gone.

Stiles stood up. “I think I need to take Andy home and let him rest for a while.” With that Stiles left and Derek turned to Cora. He had to talk to her, maybe find out what to do with the information he just got. He had to do something he didn't like. Call Peter.

“Cora, you did some research on werewolf reproduction, do you have any idea if it's possible?” Derek had to know if it was really true.

Cora looked back at him, crunching her eyebrows trying to remember her research. “I don't think I came across anything like this actually. Maybe it's because you are an alpha?”

“I'll have to call Peter...” Derek had hoped to avoid it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a big portion of next chapter ready too, so if I don't update again in a week feel free to hate me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We're not sure, but we can't take the risk. It's been fifteen years since we heard from Stiles and now he suddenly shows up. I mean it's not that I don't want Stiles back, but over the years we learned we can't trust everyone like that. Not even our friends. It's just too much of a coincidence Stiles comes back and Lydia gets a vision of something bad.” Scott's voice sounded sad. He didn't want to believe Stiles or his son could be the cause of the vision.

During the ride home Andrew refused to talk to his dad. Stiles knew he deserved it, he'd be mad too if he was in his son's place. The best thing to do now was probably wait 'till Andrew wanted to talk again. When he got home he saw Scott's car in the driveway again. Stiles decided for himself that he had to tell Scott everything. It was time that he shared his secrets with someone other than Nimrod, with someone he had missed a lot in this lifetime. When they entered his childhood home Andrew immediately ran up to his room and refused to come out again.

 

Stiles sighed and went to the livingroom, before he entered he could hear his father and Scott talk in hushed voices.

 

“Lydia said she felt something bad has arrived in Beacon Hills” Scott said.

 

“You guys think it might have something to do with Stiles?” The Sheriff answered in a cold voice.

 

“We're not sure, but we can't take the risk. It's been fifteen years since we heard from Stiles and now he suddenly shows up. I mean it's not that I don't want Stiles back, but over the years we learned we can't trust everyone like that. Not even our friends. It's just too much of a coincidence Stiles comes back and Lydia gets a vision of something bad.” Scott's voice sounded sad. He didn't want to believe Stiles or his son could be the cause of the vision.

 

“I understand, so tell me how can I help you guys? The Sheriff tried to shut his feelings out and treat the situation like he would any other situation like this. He didn't want to investigate his son, but he couldn't be biased either.

 

“Let's start with trying to find out what Stiles' has been up to the last fifteen years. Also, John, do you know who Andrew's mother is? I have a feeling that it's important.” Scott truly wondered who the mother was. Stiles must have impregnated her before he left Beacon Hills. It might've been the reason he left. As far as Scott knew Stiles had been madly in love with Derek at the moment and it didn't seem like Stiles to cheat. It had always bothered Scott that Stiles had dissappeared without a trace al those years ago. One minute Stiles was there, and the next he was gone, bags packed and all.

 

“It's one of the things I am trying to get out of him. They're both very closed about it. I think Andrew doesn't even know it himself.” John sighed. “I wonder what happened to Stiles.”

 

Stiles sneaked back out of the house silently and walked to the park a bit further down the street. He settled himself down on one of the swingsets and thought back about the past fifteen years. He felt bad that he couldn't tell his father about everything. He knew now he couldn't tell Scott either. He was scared they would do something bad to his son to prevent the disaster that was coming from happening. He let his head fall to his hands, how was he going to fix everything. Stiles didn't know where to start. The next full moon was only eight days away.

 

Stiles was lost in his thoughts when his phone rang. _Peter Hale_

 

“I just got a call from my nephew who's inquiring if it's possible get offspring between guys. I believe he knows about Andrew?”

 

“Well we might've dropped some hints, I didn't give him an explanation about how, since I have no clue how to explain it.” Stiles answered.

 

“I told Derek I'd look into it. But I assume it has something to do with our little condition..” Peter left the words hanging.

 

“It's the only explanation I found myself.” Stiles sighed “I'm stuck Nimrod, I don't know how to get them to help Andrew without giving away too much.”

 

“I might have a solution. You know I can lie to my nephew by omitting some truth's. I'll be able to invent a story where I have a plausible explanantion of how Andrew has been conceived. Might even add in something about a possibility that Andrew might get some anger issues the first full moon after his fifteenth birthday.” Peter actually genuinly wanted to help Stiles. They had a long history together and this was the last time they shared a cycle together. Maybe it was knowing this dat Peter wanted to do good in his life for once.

 

“Sounds like a start. Thank you Peter.” Stiles was getting a little hope again.

 

“By the way Appolyon, about our other conversation. If you're sure about it, we'll have to gain Lydia's trust.” Peter paused. “She has certain abilities we need.”

 

Stiles thought about it. He and Peter had always known there was something supernatural about Lydia. The last time Stiles had been in Beacon Hills they hadn't known what she was exactly. About now she probably has figured it out by herself. “I'm on it.”

 

He hung up and started walking home again. Glad to have finally gotten something done.

 

 

When he called Lydia he could've expected the reprimand he'd get.

 

“Stiles, you idiot! God really nothing for fifteen years, not even a letter telling you did an internship in China.”

 

Of course that was what Lydia chose to focus on. His academic achievements. That internship had been quite hard actually, Andrew had been five years old then. Stiles couldn't leave the boy behind for three months so he had taken the boy with him. Bringing a toddler with him to one of the largest Chinese companies hadn't actually been a smart move on his side. It had cost him a lot of sake to make up for that.

 

Talking with Lydia went smoother than he expected. He gave her an update of every place he had been in the last fifteen years and had to promise her that he'd take her to Tibet the next time he went. He asked her about Aiden, apparantly they were in an off-phase of their relationship. This led of course to Lydia carefully asking about Derek. Stiles found it weird how easy it was to talk to Lydia. The girl had always been wiser than her years. Sometimes he wondered if maybe she was the same as him and Peter. But he couldn't flat out ask her that. He guessed it was some unspoken rule, you never actually talk about it to others. The only person he knew was the same as him was Nimrod. But it had taken several cycles dancing around about it before they actually voiced it out loud.

 

He couldn't tell Lydia, he wanted to, but he had this strange feeling that it was better not to. The good thing was Lydia talked to him, which meant he was a step closer to saving Andrew. It was time to go talk to Peter again. Only seven days 'till the next full moon now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is meeting between Derek and Andrew. I think I'm getting somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a prompt inside my head that I need to get out. Characters will be added on by appearance.


End file.
